


I Want It All (Can't Keep My Hands to Myself)

by jetedesire



Series: Yummy!Lou [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Boob worship, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Multi, Smut, Suckling and sucking, Top Harry, baby!harry - Freeform, harry is louis' baby, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetedesire/pseuds/jetedesire
Summary: In which Louis wakes up producing milk; Harry wants to taste; Harry turns into a baby sucking on Lou's tit; and just a whole lot of motherly (fatherly?) but boyfriend-ly love.Title inspired from Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez





	I Want It All (Can't Keep My Hands to Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love nipple play so I decided o putting two of my favorite things into one!
> 
> These are short, therefore the series will be long! I plan on at least 10 or more Yummy!Lou fics. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to hit me up!

Harry and Louis were always open to new things and new kinks. Being tied up was one of their favorites (especially Harry's) and they both loved teasing each other. What with Harry and his slur of words, and Louis with his deliciously plumped ass. However this was different, uncommon, and quite frankly- the hottest thing ever:

Louis couldn't sleep. His chest was hurting- like a pounding on his nipples. He didn't know what to do or say, and he just shrugged it off thinking it was normal. It was not. He moved his hands up to his nipples, punching them through his shirt and let out a surprised gasp as he felt the spot turn wet. He eyed Harry's sleeping body, and decided to just leave it at that. Harry was a peaceful sleeper, but when he didn't get his "beauty rest", he woke up a beast.

 

Louis sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. It wasn't even his! It was Harry's "Hot N' Hard" tee that Louis would never openly admit to Harry that he liked it. It got him- well, Hot N' Hard. Louis sighed as he pressed his fingers to his nipples, pinching the bud lightly as he thought of the things Harry could do to them... if he was awake. He let out a lewd and loud moan, his eyes squeezed tight as something oozed out of his nipple: milk. Louis was quiet for a second as his mind raced. "Milk?" He muttered to himself before collecting the stuff on his finger and sucking it into his mouth. He had to admit that he tasted pretty good. He glanced at Harry quickly, but went back to slurping himself. He then stopped and punched his nipple, earning a sharp whimper and gasp.

 

That's when Harry woke up. 

 

Harry wakes up to the sounds of groaning. He shifts his eyes over to see his boyfriend of 3 years groaning. He turns to his side to face the direction of Louis. Louis clearly hadn't known Harry was awake, for he didn't even acknowledge the younger lad. Harry cleared his threat and Louis stopped his movements. 

 

"What're you doing, Lou? It's-" Harry looked over at the digital clock sitting on their nightstand,"- 3 in the morning!"

 

Louis bit his lip at that. "Haz, they're leaking," Louis said and blushed (it was not very evident- considering it was dark). 

 

"What? What's leaking, Lou? Are you alright? Are you crying?" Harry's voice was full of concern, and Louis could barely get the words out of his mouth.

 

"N-no, Harry.. m-my nipples.. they're like.. leaking." Lou coughs awkwardly. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he turns his attention to Louis' nipples. Louis shuffled on to turn on the lamp and there it was- Louis' nipples. 

 

They leaked a little, and Harry didn't know what to think. His mouth opened in an 'o' form. Louis' blush was now there. Pink as bubblegum. 

 

"I-I don't know what happened! They just- they were hurting and n-now they're leaking!" Louis stammers. He looks at Harry, but the older boy didn't see disgust. He saw a baby. Harry's eyes were wide with love and wanting, his lips were being bitten by his teeth, and his hair laid against his forehead.

 

"Harry?" The Doncaster boy asks and Harry snaps out of LaLa-Land. 

 

"Wha? Oh- umm... what should we do?" Harry tries to focus on Louis' eyes, or maybe his lips, or his ears, or that (hot and completely beautiful) tummy- but no, his mind wanted to be on Louis' nipples. 

 

"Harry? Do- do you want to taste?" 

 

And that made Harry moan. The younger boy nodded his head frantically, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he looks up at Louis.

 

"Go on, baby. Be a good boy and suck." Lou demands and who is Harry to deny?

 

Harry presses his lips to Lou's chest. His tongue darts and chases after the milk beads dropping down Louis' stomach. He wraps his lips around the pink and perky bud on the left and begins to suck. The milk case out sweet and delicious. All Harry could think about was making cookies out of it.

 

The boy was unaware of what he was doing to Louis. Louis was moaning, whining, and panting as Harry sucked. 

 

"Taste so good. Better than mum, Lou." Harry groans, his hand pinching the nipple he currently wasn't suckling on. He felt little and small, yet big and in control. He wanted to suck his boyfriends lovely tits forever. 

 

"Harry switch, there's no more, baby." Louis cooed, talking to Harry like he was a baby and not a 22 year old man. Harry obliged and he let go of the now-dry nipple to attack the other one. He sucked, squeezed, pinched, and twisted the nipples- wanting more. He didn't want it, no, he needed it. 

 

"So good, so delicious, wanna keep my mouth on you forever, Lou." Harry whimpered. 

 

"No ones gonna stop you baby, well- except my nipples. There getting dry. No more milk." 

 

And Harry cried. He cried like a baby as he crossed his arms. Lou didn't even care. He was so in love with the boy that he wanted to do anything. Louis rubbed the back of his boyfriend's head. Harry sniffles and rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

 

"It's okay, baby boy. I'll feed you more later. You've got to sleep. It's 4 now." Louis whispered into Harry's ear. 

 

"C-can I d-do it in my sleep?" Harry asked in which Louis nodded.

 

"Of course, m'love." Harry attached his lips once more to Louis' nipples. He didn't mind this- not one bit. 

 

And if Harry suckled on Louis' nipple in his sleep, it wouldn't matter. Louis was yummy. He needed more. 

 

"I want more, please! Can I eat you tomorrow Lou? With whip cream and caramel?" And fuck. Louis couldn't say no to that. 

 

"Yes, now shh and close your eyes. I've got you, my big boy."

 

And they fell asleep just like that: Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' waist and his mouth on his nipple. It was ecstasy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> message my kik: @ malikkink  
> or my Wattpad: @ jetedesire  
> and don't forget to follow on Quotev: @ antisociai (the I is capitalized so it looks like antisocial)


End file.
